The user interface of an apparatus having a plurality of functions, like a multi-function peripheral, displays an operation window (UI window) dedicated to each function. The user uses the displayed window to input various instructions and settings (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,964).
When setting even the same processing conditions in a conventional apparatus having a plurality of functions, the user must set the processing conditions for each function using an operation window dedicated to the function. For example, in a conventional multi-function peripheral having a copy function, FAX function, and box function, these functions commonly use a print function. More specifically, the copy function prints image data scanned by a scanner. The FAX function prints received facsimile data. The box function includes a box print function of printing data stored in a box.
When the copy function uses the print function, print conditions are set using an operation window for setting print conditions dedicated to the copy function. When the box print function uses the print function, print conditions are set using an operation window for setting print conditions dedicated to the box function. However, print functions for the copy function and box print function include the same setting items. For example, the setting items of the size and type of print paper, the setting item of the number of copies, and the like are print conditions which can be set commonly between the respective print functions. Conventionally, however, these print conditions must be set in operation windows unique to the respective functions. Every time the function to be executed is switched, the same processing conditions need to be set again. A demand has arisen for a more efficient processing condition setting method.